The Ties That Bond
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together for a while. And their relashionship has been of rocky. So what will happen when Sasuke and a team are sent on a covert mission and one of their status reports comes back bloody. What will Naruto do? Who will he go to?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Naruto and company. Only his pet fox.

* * *

"Hey Keko, I just want to make sure these jutsus are correct before I go to sleep, okay." A blonde haired male said sleepily. He felt something furry rub against his leg. The blue eyed blonde received a low whine in return. The blonde was lying on a black and blue plush bed surrounded by occupied scrolls of new jutsus that he had created out of sheer boredom. The mainly orange fox curled up into a little ball next to him watching her owner work. Two long hours later Sasuke walked in the front door expecting Naruto to tackle him to the ground. But when nothing happened, the sharingan wielder was a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time. 

"That's strange…Naruto is usually waiting at the door or sitting in the living room when he knows I'm coming home from a mission. The only reason he wouldn't be in either of those places is I he's on a mission." Sasuke said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and wondered upstairs to the master bedroom.

Sasuke opened the wooden door to the plain cream color room. There in the midst of scrolls lay the sleeping Kitsune Sasuke was looking for. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the angelic form. Sasuke began to carefully clean off the bed without disturbing Naruto. Somehow he failed to notice the sleeping fox lying next to the dobe.

He took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper. Sasuke placed the scrolls in the dressed next to the bed and laid next to the blonde. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist when he felt something fuzzy and soft laying there. Sasuke jumped out of the high king sized bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He effectively woke the blonde and fox out of their slumbers. Naruto sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Keko looked over to where Sasuke had fallen and quietly hissed at the raven. Sasuke glared at the little fox before Naruto caught his attention.

"T-Teme, when did you get back? WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up slightly.

"Relax it's midnight. I just got in a minute ago. I didn't mean to wake you." Sasuke said apologetically.

"No I wanted to be awake when you got home but - -." Sasuke leaned down and cut Naruto off, not needing an explanation. The raven pushed Naruto back onto the bed straddling his hips at the same time, never breaking contact. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance into the blonde's cavern. Naruto simply obliged Sasuke's wish by parting his pink lips letting Sasuke's tongue dart its way in. The youngest Uchiha roamed, tasted and savored the taste of ramen and cinnamon. Naruto twirled and battles Sasuke's tongue for control but promptly lost when Sasuke ground his hips into his own. The blonde groaned into the kiss. Sasuke pulled away for much needed air. The both of them sat their panting for a moment. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was still panting heavily.

"You really didn't have to stay up, but now I'm glad you did." Sasuke said lustfully

"I can see that…more like feel that on my thigh, teme." Naruto responded.

"Well can you blame me? I missed you. It was a very long, stressful, and _unfulfilling _three week mission." Sasuke said leaning down and kissing Naruto. Before the two males could go any further than just foreplay, a ball of orange, black, and white jumped on Sasuke's head.

"MUST WE KEEP THAT DAMN FURBALL?!?!?!" Sasuke half groaned half yelled.

"Well, yes. She seems to have taken quite a liking to you also Sasuke. You should be flattered, Keko doesn't like just anyone." Naruto laughed watching Keko curl up into a ball on top of raven locks.

"Well I'm _not_ flattered. I don't like_ it_; now get the fucking _thing _off my head!" Sasuke glared at the trickster atop of his head. Keko scratched Sasuke's ear for the comment he just stated.

"Keko that's enough, leave Sasuke alone, even though he was being rude." Naruto said trying his best not the laugh. Keko gave Naruto a low bark and hopped off of Sasuke's head. She walked out of the room and down to the living room to sleep on the couch.

"Why do you keep that useless hairball around, you're acting like Kiba with Akamaru?" Sasuke said getting up closing, and locking their bedroom door.

"Keko is not useless. She also reminds me of myself, in…fox form. She had no one to take care of her, no one to love her. Keko, mind you, has been around way longer than you." Naruto replied.

"So getting rid of the thing is out of the question?" Sasuke said sitting on the bed.

"Definitely…" The blonde said bluntly. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto once again.

_+Lemon begins read at own will, it sucks+_

Both ninjas were going at it in a fierce battle of tongues for dominance. Sasuke lightly ran his pale hand down Naruto's already bare chest. He traced the black, spiral seal with his finger making the blonde moan and writher beneath him.

Sasuke dipped his digit into Naruto's naval before reaching the brim of the blue cotton boxers Naruto was currently wearing. He slipped a hand past the elastic and grabbed hold of the kitsune's ever growing erection. Naruto gasped and pulled away from Sasuke's lips. His back arched up off the bed meeting the pale hand in a harsh jerk.

"N-no f-fair, t-that's ch-cheating!" Naruto groaned rising his hips once more.

"No, all's fair in love and sex." Sasuke smirked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven above him and began to ramble on about how that's not how the saying goes and something else.

"…love and sex my ass. Nothing in…unnn!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's chest, while he was rambling. He pulled down the cottony things that obstructed his view of Naruto's perfect, flawless form. The Kyuubi vessel's erect staff sprang free from its confines, already leaking white pearls of pre-cum. The raven licked the underside of Naruto's penis along the throbbing vein. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned in ecstasy.

The sharingan wielder lapped up the white pearly beads trailing down wonder stick [1. Sasuke licked the slit of Naruto's cock before taking the thick, throbbing organ into his mouth. Naruto groaned and bucked his hips to meet Sasuke's hot cavern. The raven grabbed the base of Naruto's cock as his head bobbed up and down, sending waves of pleasure ripping through the other male. Sasuke gave Naruto's dick one last, long, hard stroke before he released it and went to meet the blonde in a fierce kiss. Said blonde pulled away from his lover.

"You evil, sadistic, demented…" Naruto immediately shut up feeling Sasuke grind his painfully hard erection into his own.

"Just shut up and relax." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. The blue-eyed blonde nodded his unable to speak and let Sasuke work. Sasuke continued to grind his hips into Naruto making the blonde mewl.

"S-SASUKE…!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke stopped rolling his hips and settled his head in between Naruto's legs. He spread a part Naruto's tanned cheeks and licked at his puckered entrance. He delved his tongue into the tight heat lapping at the walls. Naruto opened his mouth to let out a silent moan. He wanted so much more than just Sasuke's tongue but couldn't find his voice to ask for it. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shaft once again pumping it along with his actions with his tongue. Naruto panted. He grabbed a handful of raven locks willing Sasuke to go deeper. With his free hand Sasuke put three fingers up to Naruto's mouth silently telling him to suck. Naruto took the three digits into his mouth and skillfully, as he could, coated them knowing what was to come.

Sasuke pulled his tongue out of Naruto the same time he did his fingers. He looked up at the blonde's face covered in beaded sweat and twisted in pleasure. Naruto looked at him with clouded azure eyes and saw the raven smirk. Sasuke traced a finger around the pink entrance. He slowly pushed a finger inside Naruto searching for that certain stop to make the blonde scream. The raven pulled out and added a second finger doing the same.

"Unnnn…S-Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto groaned loudly. The said raven smirked and added a third finger scissoring them in the blonde. Sasuke took Naruto's pulsing cock into his mouth once more. Between those magical fingers hitting the right spot dead on and the damned hot mouth engulfing his penis Naruto couldn't last long.

"Sasuke…I-I'm…about…to…cum…" Naruto said breathlessly. Sasuke pulled up hard on Naruto's cock. He hummed against it sending vibrations through it and causing Naruto to lose control. He shot streams of white hot seed into the raven's mouth. Sasuke greedily swallowed all of Naruto's seed. He bought his head up and kissed Naruto on the lips, who so forcefully, ripped off Sasuke's pants and boxers. Sasuke hissed as the cold night air met with his rock hard shaft. Never breaking contact with Naruto the raven placed himself over the blonde's well prepared entrance.

"Wait a minute. You are not going in there without some type of lube." Naruto stated as he reached for the dresser draw and pulled out a small plastic bottle of lube. He popped the top and squeezed a generous amount on Sasuke's dick. Naruto's nimble fingers worked the lube around Sasuke's cock before being pushed back on to the bed.

"Happy?"

"Very, now get moving." Naruto commanded. Sasuke placed the head of his cock in Naruto's hole. With one swift fluid motion Sasuke was into the hilt. Naruto gripped at the black and blue stripped sheets. Sasuke waited for the blonde's permission to move. Naruto nodded his head, biting his bottom lip.

Sasuke set an agonizingly slow pace. He pulled all the way out only leaving the tip in then moved back in just as slow. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, driving Sasuke back in. They both moaned loudly. Beaded sweat glided down their muscular bodies as the paced picked up.

"F-faster…d-deeper…" Naruto chanted. Naruto moved along with Sasuke meeting his hips. The soft sound of skin slapping together and moans flooded the room.

Sasuke granted the blonde's wish every time he asked. He slid in and out pounding into the tight heat. Close to the edge the raven laced a hand between him and Naruto and stroked the blonde along with his thrusts. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips onto Sasuke's impaled dick. He pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss as he came on both of their chests. Feeling the heat of Naruto's walls clamp around him sent Sasuke over the edge. Streams of white shot into Naruto, hitting his prostate making the blonde release again. The two ninjas broke apart from each other panting, riding out their orgasms.

_+Lemon ends+_

Sasuke went to pull out of Naruto, but a tanned hand and soft, hoarse voice stopped him.

"Don't move yet, please." Naruto whispered. Sasuke planted a light kiss on the blonde's swollen lips. He leaned his head down on Naruto's shoulder and before either of them knew it they both were asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke to a blaring alarm clock. The blonde swung his arm over to the nightstand hoping to turn off the damned thing, but crushed it instead.

"_Damn it, I forgot we had training with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura today."_ Naruto thought. He tried to move but felt a weight leaning on his chest. He remembered then that Sasuke was lying on top of him, still in him!

"Teme, wake up!" Naruto said sternly. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well good morning to you too." Sasuke said.

"Yea, yea, good morning. Now get off, we have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura soon." Naruto said.

"What if I don't want to move?" Sasuke said in Naruto's ear.

"We can't be late, Sasuke." Naruto replied. The bedroom door lock made a soft click and was pushed open by a cute little fox. She snuck up on the bed barley making a sound or transferring movement.

"And why can't we?" The raven retorted.

"It wouldn't be like us to be late. Now move!" Naruto said. Sasuke pinned his arm on either side of Naruto stopping all movements coming from the blonde. Keko crouched down low and pounced on Sasuke's back. She jumped around happily on the pale playground before sprinting out the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN FURBALL!" Sasuke yelled. He got off of Naruto, threw on some pants and began to chase the sneaky little flea bag around he house Naruto broke into a fit of laughter at the display of Sasuke being out foxed (and out ran) by the fox. The small orange fur ball ran into the kitchen and hid in the cabinet for a quick second. Once she heard Sasuke storm by the brown case, she crept out and playfully head butted the raven (you don't want to know where). Sasuke swore he heard the little demon snicker as she ran off through the house again. She ran past Naruto's room into a plain room that had only a bed occupying it. Sasuke dumbly followed Keko, hell bent on getting revenge. The said fox slipped out the door into the hallway temporarily. Keko, going unnoticed by Sasuke, latched herself onto his leg.

**Me: Sorry for the interruption, but how do you not know that there is a furry thing on your leg?!**

**Sasuke: How should I know? You wrote the damn thing. **

**Me: I wasn't talking to you! Why do they call Naruto dense when your denser then he is?**

**Sasuke: Shouldn't you get back to the fic.**

**Me: I hope you know I just insulted you.**

**Sasuke: I know. --Pulls out Orochimaru snake skin--**

**Me: What the hell are you gonna do with that?**

**Sasuke: You'll find out if you don't go back to the fic. **

**Me: GET IT AWAY! THAT THING CAUSES WRITTER'S BLOCK AND IT'S GROSS!**

**Sasuke: -throws snake skin- Back to the fic. Sorry for the idiotic interruption**

**Me: RUN AWAY! SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!**

Sasuke walked by the room and heard Naruto laughing. He saw the blonde on the bed laughing so hard that he was crying.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Look down…" Naruto laughed harder seeing Sasuke's eyes turn to dinner plates (O.O). Keko smirked up at the raven she was currently 'hugging' and detached herself from his leg before he started shaking it to rid himself of her. She made a bee line for downstairs Sasuke following shortly. Keko hid on the steps in plain view (playing as a statue) from Sasuke. When he passed her in a blind furry she ran back to Naruto.

Keko ran into the bedroom with Naruto and leaped into the blonde's arm. Naruto patted the orange head of the fox as they watched Sasuke run around the house looking for a fox that was in Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke we need to get ready. Stop chasing Keko, it was harmless fun." Naruto beamed.

"HARMLESS FUN? THAT DAMN THING TORMENTS ME ON PURPOSE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Where's your sense of humor?"

"I HAVE NONE!" Sasuke stormed over to Naruto and the evil fox from hell (as dubbed by Sasuke) attempting to strangle the thing only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Sasuke, **IF** you can catch her than you can have your way. But if you can't then leave her alone."

"Fine, but you'll also owe me if I don't catch her." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear.

"Okay, I'll pay you back anytime you want, just hurry up and get you sweet ass [2 ready." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and got up from his spot on the bed. They cleaned up and got dressed before heading to the bridge in silence.

* * *

[1: Don't ask. Being sugar deprived doesn't help my writing or what I say. But it was funny. 

[2: Boredom: Naruto threw that into tease Sasuke a bit.

Should I continue? Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously i was about to give this story up. Well here's the second chappie hope you like. Please review...

* * *

That day the sun way high in the sky, shining brightly down on the village hidden in the leaves. The sky was blue, the air crisp and fresh. The birds that roamed Konoha freely chirped happily away. They sung to the waking of a brand new day. Today was the first day of spring, or the season of love. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the familiar stone pathway to the bridge to meet the rest of team Kakashi except Sai.

Over the past six years the whole team had been through a hell of a lot. The first thing they had to deal with was to retrieve the rogue Sasuke from Orochimaru. Only to find out that Sasuke had killed the snake-bastard and was running around getting his own organization together (is that right?). They had to track down the run away raven and drag him back to the village. When Sasuke returned to the village some welcomed him back with opened arms others still saw him as a traitor that should be banned from the village. It took a while for those villagers and his friends to trust he traitorous son of a bitch (did I really write that? Whoops) and have everything to go back to normal. Naruto had taken the longest to trust Sasuke. It had taken him a year to even talk to him, let alone love him again. It was about another year before their relationship went further and Sakura didn't have to deal with two moody, emo males. Just recently the three of them had become jounin.

Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his azure eyes. He noticed the raven was in a deep trance and that something was a bit off. So the only thing he thought to do was break the now uneasy silence.

"Ne, what's wrong Sasuke?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about something. Why?" Sasuke responded.

"What were you thinking about?" A now curious Naruto asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Sasuke said.

"Come on teme, tell me please." Naruto pleaded looking absolutely adorable.

"It's too complicated for you, dobe." The raven smirked.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, teme!" Naruto pouted.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said. _"Now he's going to curse me out for insulting him…again. It's too funny to see him flustered." _

"Well I did become a jounin AFTER dragging your ass back here." Naruto fumed.

"That was pure luck. You used all brain and no brawn. If it wasn't for Sakura then you'd still be at square one in your search."

"I did use my brain. Sakura wasn't the only brain behind the operation. Did you really think she was the only one that could plan a flawless undercover mission to get to you? You're such a bas-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke crashing his lips into his own. He backed and pinned the blonde to a tree. Sasuke held both of Naruto's hands above the blonde mop of hair with one hand. Sasuke roamed his free hand up Naruto's jacket and shirt running his fingers over the blonde's pink bud. Sasuke broke away from the blonde and looked into searing blue orbs.

"Now, what were you saying?" Sasuke said

"Shut up and kiss me!" Naruto replied huskily.

"Gladly…" Sasuke leaned into kiss the blonde kitsune. The raven kissed him hard. Sasuke shifted his legs so that one was between Naruto's leg and the other was keeping the blonde in place. He began to massage Naruto's growing hard on softly with his thigh. Sasuke released Naruto's hands and wrapped his around the blonde's waist. Naruto moaned into the kiss.

"Ahem…If ya'll were going to do this you might have well stayed home." An-all-too-familiar voice quipped. Naruto began to blush furiously as Sasuke looked at the intruder annoyed.

"Naruto wanted to come and train, sadly." Sasuke responded.

"S-sorry Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stammered all the while glaring at Sasuke.

"It's quiet alright, Naruto." The masked jounin smiled. Sasuke didn't miss the bloody tissue that Kakashi so stealthily stuffed into one of his pockets.

"You're such a damn pervert, Kakashi." Sasuke said under his breath.

"_Nothing seems to go unnoticed by him." _"Well you shouldn't have been doing _that_ in public. Just for the hell of it, next time get a room." Kakashi retorted.

Poor Naruto, who was quite embarrassed by the whole incident, began to slowly inch away from the other two males. Before he could make a clean break for it, Sasuke blocked his only path Naruto had with his arm. He whispered something into the blonde's ear that made him blush even more and caused his knees weaken and begin to buckle.

"Alright you two either get a room or get to training." Kakashi intervened walking away.

"Training for $200!" Naruto yelled. He slipped out of Sasuke's grasp and took off to the bridge to meet Sakura. Naruto regulated his breath as best he could and continued to run.

"_Either way, my dear Naru, it will be fun_._"_ Sasuke plotted.

"Well are you going to stare off into space all day or are you going to hurry up and come on?" Kakashi said with his nose in the perverted orange book.

"Yea, yea I'm coming." Sasuke sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to save that for Naruto?" Kakashi said lowly. The Uchiha heir trailed behind Kakashi, missing the joke the masked jounin said, the whole way to the bridge. He was thinking of the same thing he was before Naruto broke him out of his thoughts. Kakashi watched the tranced Sasuke walk mindless to the small bridge. When they both arrived at the bridge, they both saw Naruto crouching on the ground holding his head in pain. Sakura was on the other side of the bridge fuming about something the blonde had done.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it. It was a pure accident, I swear!" Naruto whined.

"Whatever Naruto. You're as big a pervert as Jiriya." Sakura fumed. She hit him on the head again. The blonde emitted another groan of pain from the hit. A large lump formed on the back of his head. She saw Kakashi and Sasuke closing in on the bridge.

"Naruto, can you go five minutes without getting in trouble?" Kakashi sighed.

"Apparently not." Sasuke said watching the blonde rub the sore lump. "What did you do now to make Sakura mad?"

"Well okay I was running to the bridge…"

A few minutes ago+

"Whew that was close. Thank you Kakashi-sensei for the save. That was way too close for comfort." Naruto said out loud. He sustained his current fast pace to reach the bridge. He ran blindly, until he came across the pinkette standing on the bridge looking absolutely bored.

"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto called out while waving at her. She waved back at him, letting him know she acknowledged that she heard him.

As Naruto neared the bridge he tripped over a rock he somehow failed to notice. He stumbled but regained his footing only to trip over his own two feet (how, I don't know). He began to tumbled and roll the rest of the way to the overpass.

Sakura gasped when she saw the rolling blonde blur heading toward her. Naruto tackled the pink haired kunoichi to the ground, landing on top of her. The blonde opened his bleary blue eyes to see a seething Sakura beneath him. Naruto felt pressure on his lips and his hand laying on something soft and squishy. One light clicked on rather fast, he realized that he was kissing Sakura. He quickly pulled away and looked down at his hand. His eyes now held a very scared gaze. He found his hand groping Sakura. The hand quickly retreated from its position. A few years ago the blonde wouldn't have had a problem with it, but things changed. Sakura pushed Naruto off of her and whacked him over the head.

"Naruto you damn, pervert!"

Present time+

"So that's what happened." Naruto said breathlessly. Sasuke didn't know whether to be royally pissed or laugh hysterically at Naruto stupidity. It took him all of to seconds two decide on the later. He was on the ground laughing his heart out, busting a gut. (OMFG! HE LAUGHS! O.O RUN, IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!)

"It's not funny, teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes…the…hell…it…is." Sasuke laughed.

"You're acting so **UN**-Uchiha." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke stopped laughing **almost** immediately and glared daggers at the blonde. (The world makes sense once again!)

"Okay, okay… settle down and get over here you chuckleheads." Kakashi said before Sasuke could do any harm to the blonde. Naruto stuck out his tongue at the raven before literally bouncing over to Kakashi. Sasuke glare became less intense but still held the intent to rape. He lazily walked over to the small huddle and stood next to the bouncing hyperactive blonde.

"Naruto, could you please stop bouncing around?" Kakashi asked shaking his head.

"Fine, are we getting a mission today after how long?!" Naruto asked overly excited as he stopped bouncing.

"I was getting to that. There will be no missions today, just training." Kakashi said knowing what was to come next.

"BUT, WHHHHHHYYYYYY?! WE HAVEN'T HAD A MISSION IN FOREVER!" Naruto whined

"Naruto you just had a mission two days ago."

"But that was only Sakura."

"Sorry, there are no missions available for us today. Pester Hokage-sama later about it, right now we have to train. Sakura you're sparring with me. Can I trust you two to actually spar and not make out?"

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said hyperly. Kakashi nodded at the two hoping they would actually train. He took out the little orange book and proceeded to read it waiting for Sakura to begin.

Naruto and Sasuke (still glaring) walked off deeper into the woods to a more secluded area. They walked so far out so that they could fight/spar to their fullest potential and not be limited due to the people that may get hurt. They heard the blows of Sakura and Kakashi bellow through the trees.

"Hey Keko you can come out now." Naruto whispered into his jacket.

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked glancing at the blonde kitsune.

"Not talking to you, Sasuke." Naruto said. There was ruffling beneath the orange and black jacket. The first thing to pop out of Naruto's jacket was a pair of orange ears with black tips at the point. Then the rest of the head that belonged to the ears emerged quickly. Dark brown eyes gleamed in the sun as they looked over at Sasuke.

"What the hell, you bring that thing with you to training?! When did she even get into your jacket?" Sasuke asked, shocked but he didn't show it.

"Yeah and Keko is not a thing. She got into my jacket after we entered the forest while you were thinking about something and wasn't paying attention." Naruto replied. Keko jumped out of Naruto's jacket and sat herself on the ground next to his feet.

"So are we going to spar or sit here and talk all day?" Sasuke asked monotonely.

Keko gave Naruto a low bark followed by a whine. She looked up at him to see him smiling warmly at her.

"Not this time. If I do need help I'll call." Naruto patted the small fox on the head. Keko gave him a happy bark and climbed into a nearby tree to watch the spar unfold.

Naruto armed himself with a kunai and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke took out his own kunai, waiting to clash with the dobe. At the last possible second, when they were supposed to meet, Naruto disappeared.

"_Where did he go?" _The Uchiha heir thought activating the Sharingan. He still couldn't find the hyperactive Naruto anywhere in the vicinity.

"Looking for me, Sasuke?" Naruto said. There wasn't just one of them, no, and they weren't staying still either. There was blonde spiky hair popping up from behind every tree, stump, and rock there was. He was effectively confusing the great Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Damn and I thought one was annoying, but now there's like fifty plus of him. Okay, calm down and focus. If I was Naruto when would I attack?" _Sasuke thought closing his blood red eyes. Naruto watched the raven's every movement from his perch. He saw the perfect time to attack Sasuke and took the opportunity.

He jumped out of the tree effortlessly, landing silently behind Sasuke. Sasuke 'saw' the attack before Naruto had even put into action. He threw three shuriken in the blonde's direction. He smirked as the perfectly aimed weapons hit the mark. That smirk soon faded as Naruto disappeared in a puff smoke. Out from the shadows a shuriken followed by a kunai were thrown toward the Sharingan wielder.

Naruto made a few hand signs before whispering 'Shadow shuriken and kunai jutsu'. The shuriken and kunai rapidly multiplied. The metal gleamed in the sun as they headed straight for the unprepared Sasuke. Sasuke turned toward the deadly weapons and made the needed hand signs for the substitution jutsu. Just as he completed the hand signs the lethal weapons pelted the wooden log.

"_Now where is he?" _"Are you trying to kill me, idiot?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Let's just say, having a little fun." Naruto purred. Sasuke felt the warm breath of his lover wash over his neck. He elbowed him in the gut and sent him flying back toward the ground. Naruto twisted in the air flipping landing on his feet. He still skidded back kicking up dirt and pebbles off of their ground.

From the cloud of dust there was a black blur was seen. Sasuke did a back flip out of the tree and made several complex hand signs. He found where the 'real' Naruto was hiding after the blonde dobe had let some of his chakra leak out. The raven sent a wave of fireballs (forgot the name of the jutsu) at Naruto making the blonde reveal his location. Naruto quickly dodged the flames and smirked at Sasuke.

A few hours and a scorched orange jacket later+

The jutsu and escapes, that each of them to prepare, took an immense amount of chakra. They were both facing the other panting. Sasuke was preparing for the chidori and Naruto was preparing the rasengan. Yea, yea there is a huge possibility that they might kill each other but they won't, at least I don't think so. Back to the fic…

Both had a few cuts and bruises nothing major. They were sweaty and exhausted from their spar. The two were holding their glowing blue orbs of chakra in their hands ready to charge at the other. A small patch of dust was kicked up as they launched at each other, full speed. Mid charge Naruto's rasengan dispersed, rendering the Kyuubi-vessel defenseless and with no chance of stopping the younger Uchiha. Naruto did the only thing that came to mind. Naruto pulled out a small silver whistle and blew it. It made a high-pitched sound that only animals could hear.

A gust of wind followed closely by a loud howl sent chills down the unsuspecting Uchiha's spine. Naruto grabbed a thick area of orange and whit fur and hopped on the back of the now giant fox's back. Sasuke, who barely saw the whole thing, ran his chidori through a tree and got his arm stuck.

"Thanks Keko. I got it from here." Naruto whispered to the fox. Keko sat down and swished her tail from side to side, all the while purring. Naruto leaped out of the tree behind of Sasuke landing with a barely audible thud.

"You lose teme." Naruto whispered into the raven's ear. The said raven showed no signs of movement or speaking abilities. Naruto felt a warm chill run down his back, back to his neck, that made blonde hairs stand up. He tipped his head ever so slightly to see a smirking Sasuke standing behind him.

"I do believe you have it backwards, Naruto. _You_ lose." Sasuke said against the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Cheater…" Naruto replied. Sasuke nipped at the kitsune's neck. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and held the blonde like that for a moment. The Uchiha heir rested his chin on the shorter males shoulder. Naruto turned to face Sasuke and stare into obsidian eyes.

"What's really the matter with you, Sasuke? You've been acting really strange ever since you got back." Naruto asked worriedly.

"Nothing, everything is fine. If you'd stop being so paranoid then you'll see." Sasuke replied with a gentle, soft voice. Naruto still held a worried look in his eyes but relaxed a little. He pulled the raven into a heated kiss to break the light tension that came out of no where. They both fell back onto the hard grass and dirt below them. Naruto straddled Sasuke's waist. The kitsune parted Sasuke's lips with his tongue and explored the males mouth remembering everything there was to remember, for like the millionth (or more) time.

Sasuke moaned into the passionate kiss when Naruto began to grind his hips into the raven's. Sasuke arched his back off the ground gaining more blissful friction between him and Naruto. Sasuke's hand roamed up Naruto's shirt softly playing with taunt abs. He lightly skimmed over the tanned 6-pack heading further up to tease the hardening pink buds. The Uchiha heir, that had no idea he was going to be uke, was mere centimeters away from taking Naruto's shirt off, when Keko gave a warning growl. Naruto pulled away from the pleasurable kiss and cursed under his breath. (Ain't that Sasuke's job?). The dobe slipped a hand into Sasuke's weapon holder and grabbed a kunai from the small cream colored bag.

"Someone's coming, so just play along." Naruto said with a twinge of disappointment into the other male's ear. Sasuke nodded in understanding, ready to kill the person who disrupted them. "You dropped your guard, teme. I win this time." Naruto boasted loudly.

"That's because I let you win, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Whatever, you're too stubborn to admit it." Naruto pouted, knowing it would drive the Uchiha mad.

"_Now did he have to pout? That is just plain overkill! He wants to get jumped right here and now!"_ Sasuke ranted to himself. "Can you get off now, your heavy." Sasuke said pushing Naruto off of his lap.

Sasuke stood up and offered a hand to Naruto who gladly took the help. They both dusted off and noticed Kakashi standing there with a smaller Keko.

"I thought I told you to SPAR, not try to KILL each other." Kakashi said noticing the newly formed clearing where the two had sparred.

"We did spar, just our way, though." Naruto beamed. Sasuke just stood there brooding as usual.

"Okay, I just came to tell you that Sakura is waiting for you, to help her with something. I stopped listening after awhile." Kakashi semi-smiled.

"Sasuke you go. I need to finish up some things anyway at home. Naruto said. Sasuke shot him a what-the-fuck-do-you-want-me-to-do look.

"What about the little problem, _you_ gave me a few moments ago? _We_ still need to rectify that, soon." Sasuke cooed into Naruto's ear.

"One your _problem _is not so little. And two hopefully being with Sakura will get rid of it. Three, I'll see you at home." Naruto responded. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto puffed away in a cloud of smoke, leaving a very pissed and agitated Uchiha behind.

"All I have to say to you both is that you need acting lessons and bad. That little display was just pathetic; a blind man could see what was really going on." Kakashi smirked. Sasuke shot him the famous Uchiha death glare. Kakashi, unfazed by the glare, smiled and pulled out his now green perverted book. (When did he get that? Where did he get it from?! Damn you Jiriya!)

Sasuke walked slowly out of the training grounds to meet Sakura at the edge of the area. He grumbled and bitched the whole way there. It took him all of five minutes to find the less hyper pinkett. The said pinkett nearly fainted when she saw Sasuke emerge from the woods, followed by his oh so favorite animal, that damned fox.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I was actually expecting Naruto." Sakura asked sounding shocked.


End file.
